Solo tu
by La Tigresa dj
Summary: Concierto de Las Cucarachas Picantes! Manny y Frida estan ansiosos por ir! n.n fic dedicado a Shikima Akemi! :D


_Hola a todos! pues en esta ocasión les dejo este fanfic que Shikima Akemi me pidió que escribiera!_

_No tengo idea de cómo o de donde salió xD pero espero que les guste! ;D _

_**Disclaimer: El Tigre Las aventuras de Manny Rivera creado por Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez**_

***

_**Solo tú**_

Una mañana linda en la Ciudad Milagro, ese lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia, dos jóvenes de 16 años, Manny y Frida, caminaban con rumbo a su escuela, por fin era viernes, ultimo día que tenían que asistir a la escuela, y en el camino iba conversando acerca de lo que harían en el fin de semana

- Por fin es viernes!! - decía Frida

- Si! esta semana se me hizo eterna, jamás creí que iban a terminar!- le contesto su amigo

- ¿Pero sabes que es lo mejor del fin de semana?

- ¡El concierto de Las Cucarachas Picantes! - gritaron al mismo tiempo, ambos estaban emocionados, su banda favorita daría un concierto el sábado por la noche y por nada del mundo se lo iban a perder.

Llegaron a la escuela y las horas siguientes pasaron sin ningún problema. Por fin sonó la campana, la que los dejaría libres todo el fin de semana

- ¿Y ahora que haremos Manny?

- Pues no lo sé, quizá podemos...

- Adiós Manny - Manny fue interrumpido por un grupo de chicas que pasaron saludándolo muy coquetamente, lo cual hizo que Frida sintiera un poco de celos y más aun cuando Manny les devolvió el saludo. Manny noto algo raro en Frida, nunca antes se había comportado de esa manera

- Emmm Frida... ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si - les respondió muy fríamente

- Esta bien, oye que tal si vamos a los videojuegos - le propuso Manny

- Ve tú, yo no tengo ganas

- Pero...

- Nos vemos luego Manny - Frida dejo solo a Manny y se dirigió a su casa. Al ver que su amiga se había ido, el también decidió ir a su casa, pero aun no comprendía la actitud que Frida había tenido.

Ya en la tarde decidió ir a visitar a Frida. Llego a su casa, con las esperanzas de encontrarla, y sobre todo que no se encontrara a Emiliano. Por fortuna el no se encontraba en casa

- Hola señora Suarez! ¿Está Frida?

- Hola Manny! pasa, ella esta aquí. Frida! te buscan!

La señora llamo a su hija, quien rápidamente bajo por las escaleras

- Que quien me busca?! Ah, eres tu - le dijo sin mucho animo, parecía como si no estuviera feliz de verlo

- Hola Frida! oye solo venia a preguntarte si mañana vamos a ir al concierto, ya sabes, tu y yo, juntos...- Manny se sonrojo por lo ultimo que había dicho, y Frida también, eso hizo que olvidara sus celos.

- Claro que si! oye y por que no vamos por unos churros

- Vamos!

Así que los dos salieron de la casa, rumbo al parque, pues en ese lugar vendían los churros más deliciosos de la ciudad. En el camino iban riendo y jugando, hasta que llegaron al parque, pero cuando Frida vio a quienes se encontraban allí, toda su felicidad se esfumó, allí estaban todas las chicas que ella odiaba, las fresas de la escuela, y lo peor aun, a todas les gustaba Manny

- Miren! allí esta Manny! - grito una de ellas, a lo cual todas voltearon a verlo y corrieron gritando

- Manny! quiere ir al concierto conmigo?

- No! el ira conmigo

- Están locas o que? es obvio que ira conmigo

Frida se enfurcio aun mas, y simplemente se dio la vuelta, Manny la vio y trato de detenerla

- Oye! a donde vas?

- A casa

- Y los churros?

- No tengo ganas, se me quito el hambre - Manny sabia que nada andaba bien, ¿Frida, negando un churro? eso sonaba muy mal

- Estas segura?

- Si - le contestaba con una actitud fría e indiferente

- Entonces nos vemos mañana

- ¿Por que mejor no vas con tus amiguitas? Adiós Manny

- Pero Frida!

- Dije adiós - Frida se alejo de allí casi llorando

Manny por su parte se puso un poco triste, lo cual las chicas que se encontraban molestándolo se dieron cuenta

- Ya deja a esa perdedora

- Disculpa? ella es solo mi amiga, y jamás la voy a dejar

- Si claro como no - contesto sarcásticamente otra chica

- Por favor! si todo el mundo sabe que ustedes tienen algo mas que simple amistad. No se que le vez a esa chica! Soy mil veces mejor que ella!

Manny estaba algo confundido, el sabia que solo eran amigos, pero también sabia de que sentía algo mas que solo amistad.

Al día siguiente Manny se dirigía a la casa de Frida, quería arreglar el malentendido que había ocurrido el día anterior, pero mientras iba caminando escucho un grito de ayuda. Rápidamente giro su hebilla y se transformo en El Tigre y fue corriendo hacia el muelle, pues allí se encontraban dos Monstruos Alebrijes tratando de despedazar un autobús.

Manny rápidamente rescato a los que se encontraban en el autobús, por suerte no eran muchos.

- Muchas gracias por salvarnos! Ese monstruos por poco y nos come – dijo un muchacho

- No fue nada, era mi deber… Un momento ustedes son… - Manny no podía creer a quienes había rescatado, estaba muy emocionado que no podía hablar

- Asi es somos Las Cucarachas Picantes! – se presentó el grupo

- Mi nombre es El Tigre, digo Manny, Manny Rivera, wow no puedo creer, mi amiga y yo somos sus mas grandes fans!

- Jejeje pues muchas gracias y donde esta tu amiga?

- Ella y yo nos peleamos – contesto tristemente Manny

- Pero por que?

- Que fue lo que paso?

Manny suspiro y les conto todo lo sucedido.

- Y por eso es que ella se enojó

- Podemos ayudarte en algo?

- En serio? me pueden ayudar?

- Claro! Después de todo, tu nos salvaste

Manny sonrio y les propuso un plan para poder reconciliarse con Frida.

Por fin se hizo de noche y era hora de que Las Cucarachas Picantes dieran el concierto.

Frida se encontraba en su casa, viendo la televisión, el concierto se transmitiría en vivo y por segunda vez se lo perdería, estaba sola en su casa, triste

- Seguramente Manny debe de estar con alguna chica estúpida, disfrutando del concierto – se decía a si misma

El concierto empezó. Todos los chicos de la Ciudad Milagro se encontraba viendo a la mejor banda de todos los tiempos.

- Ciudad Milagro! como están?!! – dijo el vocalista de la banda a lo cual toda la gente empezó a gritar

- Esta noche esta aquí con nosotros un amigo muy buena onda, que si no fuera por el nosotros no estaríamos aquí, pero hay un pequeño problema, este chico se peleo con su amiga por una tontería y el quiere pedirle perdón, así que aquí esta Manny Rivera!

Frida salto del sillón, no podía creer que Manny estaba allí. Manny tomo el micrófono, estaba muy nervioso, pero empezó a hablar

- Frida, no se si te encuentres aquí, o si me estas escuchando, solo quiero decirte que lamento mucho todo lo que paso, se que fue mi culpa, tu eres mi mejor amiga y para mi no hay otra chica mejor que tu, porque… - Manny estaba paralizado no podía seguir hablando, pero finalmente cobro las fuerzas y el valor para hablar – porque yo te amo Frida Suarez, eres la chica mas divertida y linda que he conocido y quisiera saber que es lo que piensas de mi, así que quisiera saber si tu te encuentras aquí – todos empezaron a mirar a su alrededor, al igual que Manny, pero nada pasaba. Frida se encontraba en su casa, acababa de ver todo en la televisión, rápidamente salió de su casa corriendo y tomo un taxi para llegar lo mas rápido posible al concierto. Manny seguía esperando a que Frida saliera de algún lugar pero nada pasaba. Algunas personas se empezaron a molestar, pues ya querían que empezara el concierto. Manny bajo la mirada y retrocedió

- Se acabo – les dijo

- Que?

- Ella no esta aquí, y seguramente me sigue odiando

- Como puedes decir eso??!

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme, pero la gente ya se esta enojando y lo mejor es que empiecen el concierto

- Estas seguro?

- Si – les respondió tristemente

Los chicos salieron de nuevo al escenario, cuando alcanzaron a ver que al fondo una chica de cabello azul intentaba llegar hacia el frente, rápidamente supieron que era Frida

- Manny! aquí esta Frida! – le gritaron

- Que??! - pregunto el moreno, y volteó a ver, y efectivamente allí se encontraba Frida, acababa de llegar. Rápidamente llamaron a Seguridad para que dejara pasar a Frida hacia enfrente.

Manny estaba emocionado y nervioso, no sabía si su plan había salido bien o había fallado. Frida subió al escenario corriendo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Manny

- Frida!

- Manny!

Los dos chicos corrieron a abrazarse, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, Frida lo tomo por la chaqueta y lo acerco lo suficiente como para besarlo. Y allí se encontraban, los dos juntos, en medio del escenario, la luz alumbrándolos solo a ellos, en medio de un beso perfecto que los dos siempre habían soñado. Poco a poco se fueron separando y ahora Frida empezó a hablar

- Yo también te amo Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera

Ambos sonrieron y se volvieron a besar, hasta que alguien del publico grito molesto

- Ya, sí se aman! ¿Ya puede iniciar el concierto?

- jejeje lo sentimos – dijo Manny tomando por la mano a Frida y bajándose del escenario

Los chicos de la banda empezaron a tocar

- Esta canción va dedicada ustedes dos – dijo el vocalista señalando a Manny y Frida

Las Cucarachas Picantes empezaron a tocar una canción lenta, la más romántica jamás imaginada. Manny tomo por la cintura Frida y empezaron a bailar.

- Solo tu eres la chica que siempre he amado y nadie me importa mas que tu

- Y tu eres el chico mas maravilloso que he conocido – le contesto Frida, todos el enojo, todos los celos, habían desaparecido, no tenia que preocuparse por las demás chicas, ahora estaba segura de que no tenia ojos para nadie mas que ella…

**FIN**

***

_Espero que no se haya aburrido :D_

_Akemi espero que te haya gustado!_

_Gracias por leerlo y si me dejan rewievs también se los agradezco muchísimo ^^_


End file.
